Um Baile Nada Esperado
by tar-niphredil
Summary: OneShot para o Desafio do Tolkien Group, em que dois dos filhos adolescentes de Fëanor precisam encarar o primeiro dos grandes dilemas de suas vidas: Garotas. só pra registrar minha participação e honrar a Casa de Fëanor HAIL!


**Nota:** Fic bobinha para o Desafio do Tolkien Group, só pra registrar minha participação e honrar a Casa de Fëanor _(HAIL!)_

**Personagens Tolkenianos: **Fëanor, Nerdanel, Maedhros, Maglor, Celegorm, Caranthir, Curufin, Amrod, Amras, Galadriel, Aredhel, Aegnor, Fingon, Huan, Turgon

**Personagens Originais:** Mórivë e Hesto

**Ps.:** Como a história se passa em Tirion, utilizei a versão Quenya dos nomes

**Um Baile Nada Esperado**

Seria um dia comum no Centro Educacional Primogênitos de Ilúvatar, conhecido popularmente como CEPI, se não fosse por um polêmico anúncio da direção: "Este ano celebraremos o primeiro Baile Anual do Dia dos Senhores da Taniquetil" (1). Tyelkarmo, Carnistir e Atarinkë pararam estupefatos diante do enorme cartaz na entrada do ginásio de esporte e atrás deles estava uma massa de estudantes que se acotovelavam para ler também.

"ISSO É RIDÍCULO!" explodiu Carnistir "Eu não danço a não ser que a dança se chame luta-com-espadas!"

"ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!" Gritou o coro de seus fanáticos seguidores, a.k.a. bajuladores fracotes.

"Isso significa que a gente vai ter que convidar... Me-ni-nas pra nos acompanhar?" Aikanáro, um jovem elfo de cabelos dourados se esquivou por entre a multidão parando ao lado dos três irmãos.

"Ih, qual foi, Aiko? Cadê o fogo no olho e a valentia das lutas?" Caçoou Carnistir "Vai dizer que ta com medinho de falar com garotas?"

"Por acaso você já sabe quem vai levar, garanhão?" Tyelkarmo perguntou sarcástico.

"Lógico. Eu vou levar a irmã dele." Falou apontando Aikanáro.

"ÉÉÉÉ... Q?" bajuladores.

"Minha quem?"

"A sua irmã, Aikanáro."

"Irm..."

"A Nerwen, seu imbecil."

"AH TÁ. Sim. Minha irmã. As vezes eu esqueço que ela é uma menina."

"Acho que todo mundo esquece isso..." Disse Atarinkë pensativo "OUCH!" Levou a mão à nuca, massageando o local onde tinha acabado de receber um tabefe do irmão. "Vai dizer que é mentira?"

"É provável que ela mesma leve uma menina pro baile HAHAHAHA" Tyelkarmo gargalhou, seguido por todos os outros, inclusive Aikánaro, mas este se interrompeu no meio do riso e fechou a cara.

"Não fala assim da minha irmã, animal!"

"Posso saber o que vocês estão falando de mim?!" Nerwen vinha se aproximando, com suas tranças folgadas e a barra do vestido suja e desfiada. Sua face sardenta estava vermelha e se fechava numa carranca, mas nenhum garoto ousou responder a sua pergunta. Então ela se adiantou até o cartaz, empurrando brutamente os primos e irmão para o lado "MAS ISSO É RIDÍCULO!"

"ESSA É A MINHA GAROTA!" Berrou Carnistir batendo palminhas e dando pulinhos.

"Ah, cala a boca." Nerwen deu um tapa na testa do primo, ignorando o elogio. "O que eu tenho a ver com isso?"

"Você vai ao baile comigo, ué."

"Não vou."

"Vai sim."

"Não vou."

"Vai sim."

"NÃO VOU!" Ela agarrou braço de Carnistir e com um rápido movimento o imobilizou, passando o outro braço pelo pescoço dele, apertando-o numa chave bem aplicada. "Eu já falei."

"Naaah! Eu deixo você brincar com a minha espada, eu deixo, o tempo que você quiser! Me soltaaa..."

"E você me empresta o escudo também?"

"Escudo, capacete, tudooo..."

"Fechado!" Ela o soltou sorrindo singelamente, para o desespero de todos os garotos "Mas eu não danço! A não ser que essa dança se chame..."

"Luta-com-espadas." os outros disseram em uníssono.

"Hihi isso mesmo! Vou pra aula, tchau garotos!"

"Tchaaau..." responderam esboçando sorrisos, que foram desfeitos assim que ela sumiu no meio dos outros alunos.

"Cê pirou, mano? Como assim você vai levar logo a doida da Nerwen - com todo o respeito, Aiko - pro baile? Vocês juntos vão destruir todo o salão!" Tyelkarmo sacudia o irmão pelo ombro, mas esse só dava risadinhas.

"Olha lá o que você vai aprontar, eu não vou encobrir mais suas palhaçadas, o papai vai ficar sabendo." Disse Atarinkë.

"O papai vai ficar sabendo, o papai vai ficar sabendo! Ah, você não cansa de ser o queridinho? Isso é nojento!"

"Olha quem ta falando! Quem é nojento aqui, ein? Quem é nojento aqui?"

Carnistir voou sobre o irmão e os dois se engalfinharam e rolaram no chão. Apesar das tentativas de Tyelkarmo e Aikanáro em separá-los só quando o diretor Hesto apareceu os dois pararam de lutar.

"Carnistir e Atarinkë! Os dois... Minha sala... Agora!" Rosnou o diretor espumando para os dois jovens. Depois estendeu o dedo indicador e fez um gesto abrangendo todos os outros que assistiam a briga e berravam incentivos "E vocês... Nem mais um ruído! JÁ PRAS SALAS!"

---

O primeiro período de aulas passou rápido como num piscar de olhos. Logo cinco dos filhos de Fëanáro, os dois mais novos ainda estavam no jardim de infância enquanto Maitimo e Makalaurë estavam nos estágios finais da adolescência e os outros três em seu auge.

Makalaurë, como sempre, sentava-se sob a sombra de um enorme carvalho, empunhando sua harpa. Dedilhava-a triste e pensativamente, murmurando versos soltos que, muito provavelmente, eram criados naquele exato instante. Maitimo estava sentado ao lado do seu primo e melhor amigo, Findekáno, os dois eram inseparáveis e se amavam muito. Se alguém parasse para observar todos os detalhes da cena, acharia extremamente estranho a ponta dos seus dedos que se roçavam disfarçadamente por tempo demais, e a insistente mania do ruivo de alisar os cabelos negros do outro com a desculpa de que o vento os estava embaraçando, mas tirando isso, eles tinham uma relação perfeitamente normal... – Até onde se saiba... Hm... – Tyelkarmo aproximou-se em silêncio do seu irmão mais velho, Makalaurë, e se sentou diante dele. Makalaurë parou de tocar e sorriu para ele.

"O que te aflige, irmãozinho?"

"Bem... Irmão, você é o mais sensível e sensato, popular e... Sei lá, eu preciso de uma ajuda. Não quero parecer um bobo..."

"Bobo? Nenhum pedido de ajuda é bobo! Vai, pode falar."

"É que eu..."

Tyelkarmo foi interrompido por duas garotas que abordavam seu irmão, cheias de risinhos e bochechas rosadas.

"Ai, Maka... hihi... Eu queria dizer que... hihi... amei a poesia que você declamou hoje na aula de literatura."

"Eu também amei, Makalaurë, eu amo todos os seus escritos e músicas!"

"Hm... Obrigado." respondeu Makalaurë timidamente.

"Maka, diz alguma coisa bem bonita pra gente, vai?" Insistiu uma delas que foi prontamente apoiada pela outra.

"Er..." Makalaurë coçou a cabeça desconcertado, mas respirou fundo e correu os dedos pelas cordas da sua harpa.

"_Vanesselya síla tenna haiya a tenn' oio cenelya alassyë._

_Melinyë tirië hendulyar silina írë lálalyë"(2)_

"Aaaaw, Makaaa! Você é tão lindo!"

"É, isso foi tão maravilhoso!"

"É, ta, ta bom. Será que agora EU poderia conversar em paz com o meu poético irmão? Vazem daqui, vai, vai." Tyelkarmo enxotou as duas garotas, certificando-se de que elas e qualquer outra fã inoportuna ficassem longe o bastante. "É disso que eu to falando, irmão! Como eu faço pra conquistar uma garota? Elas são tão esquisitas!" Makalaurë engoliu uma risada e tentou parecer o mais sério e maduro possível.

"Seja sincero, Karmo. Exponha o seu coração, as garotas gostam de se sentir seguras, entendeu? Elas precisam saber que são importantes."

"Ta, tudo bem. Vou tentar..."

"Quer uma dica? Dê-lhe algum presente, de preferência algo feito por você, algo que o faça explorar a sua melhor e maior habilidade. Isso a fará se sentir importante e ainda a fará lembrar de você sempre que olhar o presente!"

"Obrigado! Ahhh! Já sei o que vou fazer, isso vai ser infalível!"

---

"Então é só isso? Um presente?"

"Não é só um presente, Atarinkë, mas O Presente! Algo que a faça se sentir importante e lembrar sempre de mim!"

"Entendo..."

"Você já sabe quem vai levar?"

"Eu sei quem eu quero, mas não sei se ela vai querer..."

"Bobagem!"

"Acho que ela não gosta muito de mim, não sei por que, todo mundo me adora! Eu sou inteligente, habilidoso, bonito, não tenho nenhum defeito."

"Ô, também não faço idéia do por que dela não ser completamente apaixonada por você." – Disse Tyelkarmo usando do seu já consagrado sarcasmo, mas seu tom não foi captado pelo irmão lamentoso que nem ouvira o comentário.

"Oh, Ilúvatar, ilumine a mente dessa pobre elfa que ainda não percebeu que eu sou o amor da vida dela!" E pelos minutos que se seguiram, Atarinkë choramingou e se queixou do seu infortúnio amoroso. Aproveitando-se da distração do irmão, Tyelkarmo se mandou à francesa pra por o seu plano em prática o quanto antes.

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

O Sol estava a se pôr e Atarinkë voltava de um longo dia de caçada com os seus irmãos, como de costume tiraram na sorte para saber quem esfolaria e prepararia os coelhos para serem cozidos e o sortudo foi o próprio. Ensanguentado e suado, o jovem elfo desceu até o lago Nemmíro para se banhar sob a luz do céu dourado, que aos poucos se desbotava e assumia tons de prata.

Ele se despiu e desfez a longa trança que deixava o seu rosto livre das mechas imprudentes do cabelo que poderia atrapalhá-lo na corrida, e suas madeixas negras e sedosas cascatearam sobre suas costas e peito nus. Passou os dedos por entre os fios, desembaraçando-os com cuidado e se jogou espalhafatosamente na água. Algumas aves levantaram voou com o barulho produzido e a superfície calma do lago se agitou freneticamente.

Por horas o elfo nadou e se refestelou deliciado com o frescor do banho e mal sentiu o tempo avançar. Boiava, quase adormecido, na escuridão noturna quando o som de outro corpo caindo na água o fez despertar. Perdeu o equilíbrio e afundou, engolindo um pouco d'água, mas rapidamente voltou à tona cuspindo e tossindo. Antes que a silhueta submersa também emergisse, Atarinkë se abaixou por trás de um grande nenúfar intencionando surpreender o recém chegado, que acreditava ser algum de seus irmãos.

Em silêncio ele viu parcamente sob a fraca luz da lua encoberta por nuvens a cabeleira escura apontar, depois a testa, as sobrancelhas bem formadas, depois os olhos fechados... O nariz fino e delicado... Os lábios em forma de coração... O pescoço, os ombros retos... Ai meus valar, não era irmão nenhum! Era uma maldita de uma... Uma...

"AHHH"

"AHHH O QUE FOI ISSO?"

"VOCÊ TÁ PELADA? NÃO, NÉ?"

"AHHH POR QUE? VOCÊ TÁ SEM ROUPA POR ACASO?" A elfinha se encolheu e tampou o rosto.

"É claro que não, minha filha." Retrucou ele. Ouviu-se um suspiro aliviado vindo da elfa. "Lógico que tenho roupas, mas elas estão ali na margem."

"AHHH então se manda daqui!"

"Putzgrila, você não cansa de gritar? E eu não vou sair daqui porque cheguei primeiro, se quiser nadar vai ter que se conformar com a minha companhia."

"Mas... Mas... Então você fica virado pro lado de lá enquanto eu nado desse lado aqui."

"Acho que você não deveria se incomodar com isso, se eu ficar virado pro outro lado, não vou poder te proteger com eficácia caso algum incidente aconteça. E eu sou muito nobre e valoroso, jamais olharia para você de maneira desrespeitosa."

"Atarinkë?" A garota perguntou "Não dá pra distinguir direito nessa escuridão, mas é você, né, Atarinkë?"

"O próprio, quem pergunta?"

"Pff, imaginei."

"Por que?"

"Nada não, reconheci pela voz." Disfarçou "Eu sou a Mórivë."

"Minha prima de segundo grau por parte do meu pai!"

"Essa mesma."

"Faz um tempo que não te vejo, o que você ta fazendo aqui?"

"Nadando, ora bolas."

"Ah, então ta, pode ficar a vontade, não me incomodo."

"Pff... Idiota."

"Quê? Você disse algo?"

"Eu disse que vou nadar um pouco por ali, já volto."

Mas ela não voltou e depois de mais alguns minutos, Atarinkë saiu da água e apanhou as roupas. Quando estava quase terminando de se vestir, a Lua e as estrelas surgiram imponentes de trás do aglomerado de nuvens, iluminando todo o lago. E no meio dele estava ela, Mórivë, da pele alva como leite e os cabelos negros como a mais escura noite, a luz era refletida pelos fios molhados e enfeitava sua cabeça como uma coroa celestial. O elfo estava imóvel, incapaz de se mexer temendo perder de vista a cena que se desenrolava, a menina nadava com movimentos perfeitos e angelicais, como se tivesse sido criada especialmente para isso e abençoada pelo som das Ulumúri. Ela se virou e Atarinkë pôde ver o brilho cinzento e gelado dos seus olhos caindo sobre ele, e isso fez a espinha do elfo tremer. Então ele embolou o resto das suas vestes nos braços e correu para casa, sentindo algo novo dentro do peito que fazia sua respiração falhar e sua mente rodar.

_*****FIM DO FLASHBACK*** **_

"Um presente feito por mim que a faça se sentir importante..." Murmurou Atarinkë "É uma excelente idéia Ty... Tyelkarmo?" Olhou para os lados e nenhum sinal do irmão, mas longe de se preocupar, ele deu de ombros e correu para o ateliê do pai.

---

~Toc-Toc~

"Karmo!" Irissë abriu a porta e se jogou nos braços do primo que tinha em alta estima enchendo-o de beijos no rosto. O garoto se sentiu corar violentamente e deu um passo para trás, desvencilhando-se do abraço.

"Eu vim te dar um presente, Irissë!"

"Sério? E o que é? Nem é meu aniversário!"

Tyelkarmo tomou a prima pela mão e a tirou de dentro da casa, cobrindo os olhos dela delicadamente e a guiou até o pátio em frente à residência.

"TCHARAMMM" Abriu os braços e sorriu para a garota de peito estufado, orgulhoso de sua aquisição.

"Que nojo, Tyelkarmo, que brincadeira sem graça!"

"Que noj...? Mas Irissë, demorei o dia inteiro pra conseguir matar esse lobo! Foi o maior e mais rápido que eu já cacei em toda a minha vida!"

"E o que eu vou fazer com esse defunto? Um funeral?"

"Não, você pode jantar esse defunto."

"Você sabe que eu não gosto de carne!"

"Então faz um casaco de pele com o couro, veja como é sedoso!"

"Ai, Tyelkarmo!"

"Quer dizer que você não gostou mesmo?"

"É um presente exótico, né..."

"Achei que você merecia algo único e especial."

"É, realmente nunca vi ninguém ganhar um presente assim."

"E você não vai querer ir ao baile comigo então?"

"Er, você me trouxe essa coisa só pra me perguntar isso?" Irissë não conteve uma gargalhada "Podia só ter me perguntado. Mas eu não sei, Karmo, você é meu primo... Isso seria meio estranho."

"Mas..."

"Bem, talvez... Na verdade meu irmão Turukáno nem quer que eu vá ao baile, você sabe como ele é, mas pode ser que... Não sei..."

"Ah, tudo bem, eu entendo."

"Não vai ficar chateado, né?"

"Não, tudo bem..." Tyelkarmo sentiu os olhos encherem d'água, e antes que tudo pudesse ficar ainda mais constrangedor, despediu-se rapidamente de Irissë e montou em seu cavalo tomando o rumo de casa.

"Você deveria dizer a ela que não é só para o baile que ela te interessa" Tyelkarmo ouviu a voz do seu fiel escudeiro em sua mente quando já estava longe da casa de Irissë, Huan corria ao lado do cavalo e olhava para o elfo com um brilho de compaixão nos olhos. Tyelkarmo apeou e agachou diante do grande animal, esfregando-lhe o pêlo macio.

"Acho que as coisas ficariam piores, Huan." Murmurou o elfo "Veja, eu só a chamei para um bailezinho idiota, imagina se eu dissesse que... Não, ela me acharia maluco!"

"Grande coisa, você fala com um cachorro!" Respondeu o animal que avançou abandando o rabo e lambendo o rosto do dono. "Da próxima vez, tente não usar um bicho morto como presente, é realmente nojento."

---

"E a pergunta da hora do jantar de hoje é..." Fëanáro estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa, enquanto seus filhos e esposa estavam devidamente posicionados nos assentos, Nerdanel ao seu lado direito, Maitimo na outra ponta com Tyelkarmo no lado direito, Makalaurë no esquerdo com os Ambarussa entre ele e a mãe, Carnistir estava sentado ao lado de Tyelkarmo e a cadeira ao seu lado direito estava vazia. "Por que infernos, Tyelkarmo, você largou um lobo morto diante dos portões da casa do meu meio-irmão Nolofinwë? Não me diga que arranjou encrenca com seus primos, rapaz, se fosse Carnistir eu até entenderia, mas você..."

"Ah, lá vem, tudo tem que ser culpa minh..."

"Cala a boca moleque, depois a gente vai ter uma conversinha sobre o circo que você aprontou hoje na escola com o seu irmão." Rosnou. "Então, Tyelkarmo, uma explicação plausível para o seu pai, pode ser?"

"Não é encrenca nenhuma, Pai. Foi um... Presente." Sussurrou envergonhado, as orelhas queimavam e o rosto estava tão vermelho quanto um tomate. Então respirou fundo e deu um soco na mesa "A CULPA É DO MAKALAURË, DISSE QUE PRA CONQUISTAR GAROTAS EU DEVERIA DAR UM PRESENTE QUE TIVESSE A VER COM MINHA MAIOR HABILIDADE E QUE A FIZESSE SE SENTIR IMPORTANTE! Mas a Irissë só riu de mim..."

Nerdanel engasgou com o suco que bebia, Fëanáro deixou cair um pedaço de batata da boca e Makalaurë perdeu o caminho do garfo e acabou melando a bochecha com purê, depois do segundo em que todos assimilavam a informação um mar de risos e gargalhadas inundou a sala de jantar.

"Tyelkarmo, seu estúpido! Também, olha o presente que você foi dar pra menina!"

"Mas você disse pra eu usar a minha habilidade, e o que eu sei fazer melhor é caçar!"

"E o que você esperava que ela fizesse com um bicho morto, cabeçudo?" Perguntou Maitimo.

"Sei lá, comer, um casaco, sei lá ué. Esses detalhes técnicos não são da minha conta, eu só matei o bicho."

"ERA PRA VOCÊ FAZER O CASACO, SEU ANIMAL, OU VOCÊ TAVA ESPERANDO QUE LOGO A IRISSË ESFOLASSE UM LOBO MONSTRUOSO FEITO AQUELE PRA FAZER PANTUFA?" – Carnistir abria e fechava os dedos, segurando-se para não agarrar o pescoço do irmão e bater a cabeça dele com força na mesa pra ver se o cérebro funcionava, Fëanáro que ainda não tinha conseguido parar de rir com a esposa até aquele instante, fechou a cara e fez sinal para que ele calasse a boca.

"Filho, matar um animal e entregar a carcaça é simples, a magia está em transformar aquelas coisas repugnantes e sujas que são o ato de tirar a vida e um cadáver em algo de valor e beleza. O trabalho de lapidar o objeto, dando-lhe uma aparência harmônica e agradável e com um significado glorioso. Ou seja... ERA PRA VOCÊ TER FEITO O CASACO! E você, Makalaurë, dê conselhos mais claros da próxima vez."

"Queridos, onde está Atarinkë?" Nerdanel mudou o foco, indicando o assento vazio diante de si.

"Ah, esse meu garoto ta enfiado no ateliê desde que voltou da escola, disse que ta trabalhando num projeto e só sai de lá quando terminar!" Felizmente Fëanáro não viu a careta que Carnistir fez enquanto ele falava e a contenção dos risos dos outros filhos.

---

"Sabia que iria te encontrar aqui."

"Anda me espionando?"

"Na verdade não, mas tenho que me controlar muito para não fazê-lo"

"Qual é o seu problema, ein?"

"Você."

"Como é que é?"

"Não, não é nesse sentido! Por favor, me ouça!"

Mórivë voltou o rosto para o lago, recusando-se a olhar nos olhos de Atarinkë. Penteava os cabelos calmamente, tentando ignorar a presença dele e esperando que ele desistisse e fosse embora. Há muitos anos o garoto vinha se transformando mais e mais numa paródia do pai, refletindo não só a aparência, mas a arrogância e prepotência que se estendia por toda a sua Casa. E isso a irritava tanto! Mas o que mais a deixava irritada era que apesar da figura desprezível que ele fazia questão de ser, ela não conseguia detestá-lo. E isso já não fosse péssimo o suficiente, ele a fazia rir e de um jeito agradável.

"Há meses eu não consigo dormir direito, nem comer, nem me concentrar em absolutamente nada. Há meses não termino nenhuma obra que começo, não encontro mais inspiração nas árvores, no céu, no mar... Mas hoje eu me lembrei de quando nos encontramos aqui, no escuro, e de quando eu te vi no centro do lago no exato instante em que as estrelas brilharam sobre sua cabeça... E eu me tranquei por todo o dia, e não parei de martelar, nem forjar ou cortar por um segundo sequer. E eu terminei." Atarinkë mostrou um embrulho que trazia nas mãos e o desfez, exibindo uma tiara de prata caprichosamente moldada, utilizando-se de milhões de fios do metal, perfeitamente tecidos e entrelaçados. E sobre eles brilhavam respingos de cristais, como se fossem gotículas de água, e a peça parecia ter sido feita com um pedaço do lago banhado pela luz das estrelas. "Tentei fazê-la parecer com os seus olhos, mas me parece tão apagada perto deles!"

"Atarinkë... Isso é... Maravilhoso! Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer, obrigada!" O elfo pousou suavemente a tiara sobre a cabeça dela e a fitou maravilhado.

"Mórivë _Tinweriel (3)_, você quer ir ao baile comigo?"

---

"Não sei pra quê tanto bafafá já que tudo acabou bem." Pensou Huan, que assistia ao baile debaixo da mesa, enquanto saboreava um belo pedaço de carne.

Maitimo conversava animadamente com Findekáno enquanto este o servia um ponche, nenhum dos dois tinham levado uma companheira, mas pareciam não se importar nadinha com isso. Makalaurë tentava lidar com as 1, 2, 3, 4... – perdi a conta – garotas que o assediavam constantemente. O presente de Tyelkarmo não tinha dado certo e a Irissë não tinha sido permitido o comparecimento ao baile, mas ele foi sozinho mesmo assim e de última hora a prima apareceu usando um curioso casaco de pele, eles não formavam um casal, mas de qualquer forma eles nunca se desgrudaram antes e não foi diferente dessa vez. Carnistir e Nerwen causavam terror no meio da pista de dança, os dois faziam uma pavorosa luta-dança usando bandejas e cabos de vassouras depois de terem destruído metade da mesa com as comidas e terem intimidado uns oito elfos mais novos que fugiram desesperados da festa. Atarinkë e a sua Tinweriel tinham finalmente resolvido as diferenças e dançavam juntinhos uma melodia lenta – que só eles ouviam por sinal, porque o resto da festa acompanhava pulando e chacoalhando a música que tocava – e estavam completamente desligados do mundo exterior.

E no alto da Taniquetil, Manwë pousou a mão sobre a da sua esposa e sorriu.

* * *

_1: Versão élfica do Dia dos Namorados_

_2: Sua beleza brilha ao longe e seu semblante é um contentamento por toda a eternidade. Eu amo ver seus olhos brilharem enquanto ri._

_3: Senhora Coroada de Estrelas_


End file.
